Meg and Molly
|season=9 |number=412 |season_no=9.01 |image1=File:MollyandMeg3.jpg |imagewidth= |released= 3rd April, 2017 |writer=Jacobacranmer |previous= It's All Too Much |next= The Amusement Park }} , retitled Molly and Meg in other releases, is the first episode of the ninth season. Plot It was a bright and sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were busy working hard. Duck, Ryan, Daisy, Edward, and Thomas were working hard on their branch lines. Henry, Gordon, Murdoch, and James were busy taking goods and passengers up and down the main line. Even the Skarloey and Arlesdale engines were busy taking goods and passengers up and down their lines. Richard Hatt came to the sheds at Wellsworth to see Molly. When he got there, Meg was there giving Molly a polish. “Good,” said Richard, “You're both here. This afternoon, I need the two of you to take on of the tours of the railway from the railway museum at Great Waterton. Jacob will show you what to do.” “Yes, Sir,” Meg and Molly said together. And they left for the museum. When they got there, Jacob was waiting for them. He and Neville had just gotten back from taking a tour as well. “Right on time,” Jacob said as Meg and Molly pulled into the museum station, “Now, when you're leading the tour, you need to tell the passengers about the railway's engines and landmarks. All of which, I've compiled information about in this book.” Jacob handed Meg a large book. “As you can see,” Jacob continued, “I've placed sticky notes on each of the pages you may need to use. I used the blue ones for the engines, and the red ones for the sights. I'll be sending Sierra with you as you're fireman, so if there's anything else you would like to know, ask her.” “Thanks, Jake,” Meg said, and Jacob went inside. No sooner was Jacob out of site when Sierra came outside, followed by all of the tourists that would be going on the tour. “Good, you're here,” said Sierra,then, she addressed the tourists, “Everyone, this is Meg, she will your tour guide today, alongside myself. Now, if you would please board our coaches, while we couple up our engine.” Then, she handed Meg a wireless microphone. “Here, wear this,” said Sierra, “Then all the passengers will be able to hear you.” So she did. After, Molly was coupled to the train, she tried to set off. But, she found it hard to move the heavy coaches. Just then, Gordon arrived to take some of the tourists from the earlier tour home. “Careful now, little Molly,” he teased, “Don't pop a piston.” “Don't listen to him, Molly,” said Meg, “You can do it. I know you can.” “Right,” said Molly, “I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!” And at last, the train began to move. The passengers cheered. “I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!” Molly cheered. “I knew you could do it,” Meg said proudly. “Well done Molly!” Sierra cheered. Molly was very proud of herself. The rest of the tour went like clockwork. They saw Hugo taking passengers to the Earl’s Estate, and Daisy taking passengers to Arlesburgh Harbour, and Rosie in her new cherry red livery taking children to Bluff’s Cove. When they got back to the museum, Sierra was very happy with how the tour had gone. “You two did an amazing job with the tour,” she said happily, “I'll be sure to recommend that Mr. Hatt give you two this job more often.” “Thank you Sierra,” Meg and Molly said together. That night, Richard Hatt came to see Meg and Molly at the shed. “Sierra told me you both did an amazing job today,” he said, “She said I should let you do it more often. And I think I'll do just that. You two get to pull tours every day.” “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Meg and Molly said overjoyed. Then, Richard left. “I'm really proud of you, Molly,” said Meg. “Thanks, Meg,” Molly replied, “I couldn't have done it without you.” “Well,” Meg yawned, “It's getting late, I'd better head home. Good night.” “Good night, Meg.” Then Meg left, and soon, Molly went happily to sleep. Characters * * * * * * Richard Hatt * * * * * * Ryan * * * * * Hugo * Whiff * Scruff * * * * Mike * Rex * Bert * Slip Coaches * Bradford * Bertie Locations * Sodor Railway Museum * Wellsworth Sheds * Arlesburgh West * Whiff's Waste Dump * Crovan's Gate * Knapford Yards * Henry's Tunnel * Ulfstead Castle * Arlesburgh Harbour * Bluff's Cove Trivia * Stock footage from Mike the Miniature Engine, Bert the Miniature Engine, Duke the Old Engine, Murdoch the Strong Engine, Lazy Daisy, Edward's Exploit, Bradford the Hero, Whiff and the New Engine, Bertie the Bus and A Day for the Diesels is used. * This marks Molly's first appearance since the fifth season episode, Billy and the Factories. * This marks the first time Rosie appears in her red livery since she was repainted in Peridot's Backstory. * The scene in which Molly has trouble pulling the tour is based on a scene from the second season episode, Edward's Exploit Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes About Meg Category:Episodes About Molly Category:Completed Episodes